Lesson 594
Release ''(解放, Kaihou)'' is the 594th chapter of the Gintama series. Utsuro's ultimate plan is revealed. Story Utsuro tells his captors his past and his plan to end his long sufferings by killing himself. Finding it a pity to just let the immortal die, Tendoushuu decides to use his body to research for the universe's further evolution. Though Utsuro doesn't care about the methods they plan to use so long as they manage to kill him, there isn’t a need for him to be experimented on either. Utsuro demands to join Tendoushuu in exchange of his cooperation to sharing his immortality with them, threatening that he can kill everyone present very easily. Tendoushuu gave in to Utsuro’s demands, as they feared him greatly despite seeking his immortality. However according to a dying Oboro, Utsuro’s joining was more for surveillance instead; he was never given the full rights Tendoushuu members possessed – the power to control Altana at will, the thing Utsuro is after. Trailing off Oboro’s words, Henpeita tells the trio about the “Dragon Holes” on the Altana Gates, and how the members open and close the gates through the coded carved seal on their palms known as keys; One cannot obtain those keys without the unanimous agreement within the highest ranked members of Tendoushuu, and it cannot be removed once engraved via a circuit through the heart. When the key is taken off, the welder will die and the key vanishes. As such, Henpeita told the trio that Utsuro should't be able to obtain a key at all, or so it was thought. Utsuro is later seen summoned to the Tendoushuu after his return from Rakuyou, where a member informs him that the Altana on Planet Tankou has gone out of control. It manages to annihilate the gate and terminal in an instant, causing a devastation of a level unprecedented in the organization’s history. He also reveals that right before the incident, there were reports of the gate being attacked by an unknown military group, suggesting a case of treason from within Tendoushuu. While Utsuro tries to act innocent, the member simply suggests that the force may be Harusame. Upfront implying that Utsuro is behind the attack of Tankou by using his failed campaign with the pirates on Rakuyou to put down the insurgents as a distraction, the Tendoushuu member questions Utsuro on how he managed to steal a key. Replying that he did not steal anything, Utsuro tells the prober on how he has given the members the immortal blood they desired. However, their mortal bodies were unable to cope with the blood within, thus causing them to rot and fall off, including their limbs. Explaining how the keys will be preserved as long as the welder isn’t, or in this case can't die, Utsuro takes out a shriveled arm containing the key to show the stunned prober. Furiously questioning his fellow members on the culprit that gave Utsuro the key, it is further revealed that many of them had already lost their limbs and keys to the immortal in order to be saved. Shocked by the number of traitors around, the prober questions Utsuro on the ‘stolen’ keys, to which Utsuro merely replies that they will be receiving more reports of destroyed gates soon. He then states how, as the result of the fueling hatred towards Tendoushuu after the attacks on the various planets, those survivors will gather on Earth, Tendoushuu’s main base of operations; this will spark a large scale universal war. He reasons that the sufferings will never end as long as Earth exist, and thus it’s crucial to destroy the planet to end everything, including himself, much to the horror of the prober. Back on Rakuyou, Oboro reveals Utsuro’s ultimate goal - freeing the Altana from Tendoushuu’s control and plunging the universe into war and anarchy. Oboro then pleads Takasugi, and Katsura and Gintoki through Henpeita, to carry their teacher’s will and resistance by defeating Utsuro, being the disciples of Yoshida Shouyou. Quotes * Utsuro:'' (To the Tendoushuu)'' I am a monster that this planet Earth created. As long as I devour the Altana that drifts around this world, I cannot die. My suffering, your suffering, and the enormous amounts of suffering that continues to manifest again and again on this planet will not end as long as this planet exists. So all we need to do is put an end to the planet. * Oboro: '' (To Takasugi, Katsura and Gintoki)'' Disciples of Shouyou, Yoshida Shouyou lost his fight against that person, Utsuro. But that resistance created you all. That soul is still here. You, the ones that resist, defeat Utsuro. Characters * Tendoushuu * Utsuro * Oboro * Harusame * Takasugi Shinsuke * Takechi Henpeita * Katsura Kotarou * Sakata Gintoki * Sakamoto Tatsuma Category:Chapters